


"I Love You"

by i_cringe16



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Gruvia - Freeform, grayxjuvia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 18:56:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6389179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_cringe16/pseuds/i_cringe16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gray comforts Juvia after she gets worried he's leaving her for Lucy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"I Love You"

"G- Gray-sama..." Juvia stuttered , looking down at the floor and wringing her hands.

Gray wasn't looking at her, but at the job board, his dark eyes searching for requests for ice mages. He was running low on cash, and with his and Juvia's six month anniversary coming up, he wanted to be able to do something nice. Unfortunately, nothing seemed to appeal to him or offer a decent enough money.

"Yes, Ju?" he asked, his brow crinkling as he read another mediocre request.  
Juvia's hands warped together as they slowly turned to water, as they sometimes did when she was nervous, and she looked up tentatively at Gray's back, only to snap her eyes away a second later. Once again, her boyfriend was shirtless. Juvia wouldn't say that it made her uncomfortable...nothing was uncomfortable about the rippling muscles in Gray's back. It was more...flustering, especially now that she wanted to discuss a topic that had been weighing on her mind for a while now.

Gray noticed that Juvia wasn't speaking, and turned around to face her. She was wearing her signature mid-calf dress coat and hat, both of the same shade of dark blue, and poking up from her collar he saw the silver chain of the necklace with the Fairy Tail pendant she wore religiously, which she now popped into her mouth to gnaw on.  
Gray knew from experience that she only gnawed on her chain when she was nervous or frustrated or both. 

"What's wrong, babe? You ok?" He lifted a hand to her shoulder and felt her stiffen. She still shrunk when he touched her. Not as much as before, but still enough to notice, and he tried not to feel hurt as he moved his hand back to his side. 

Juvia continued to chew her chain and not look at him, but, rather, at the ground, with that distant, watery look her eyes only lost when they were filled with laughter. Gray was opening his mouth to ask her again, but then-

"Vywid teu bo un ah hog wurt Lusa?"

Confused, Gray wrinkled his brow and blinked twice. "Um... what?"

Juvia still didn't moved her gaze, but this time took the chain out of her mouth before she spoke. "Why would you go on a job with Lucy, Gray-sama?"

Gray was still confused for a second, until he realized she meant last week when he went on a quest with Lucy to help a village fight a small dark guild that had them held hostage. It was quite a simple job for the both of them, Lucy just wanted some backup in case things went haywire, and Natsu was unavailable, so it was easy money.

"Oh that... Juvia it isn't what you think. Lucy was running low on money for rent again and Natsu and Happy were already out on another job with Erza that Master had assigned them, so she asked me to go with her. You were with Cana on a job and you weren't going to be back yet, so I left a note with Gajeel to give to you."

Juvia still didn't look convinced, but she slowly met Gray's eyes, and Gray gasped softly at seeing they were rimmed with tears.

"Juvia... Juvia thought that Gray-sama had left her, that Gray-sama didn't want to be with her anymore, and that Gray-sama loved Lucy-chan and had gone to run off with Lu-"

Gray clamped a hand around Juvia's mouth, and her eyes widened. His face broke out into a wide grin. "You idiot. You stupid, beautiful idiot."

He took his hand from her mouth and wrapped his arms around her waist, bringing her to his bare chest and letting out a sigh. "Who is my girlfriend?"

Juvia was still in shock from being this close to Gray, and could only stutter. "E-er the um, the Juvia can-, um."

"You're my girlfriend Juvia. And I would never betray that. I know people may see me walking around shirtless or whatever, and may think, Wow, what a hot b-"

"Gray-sama!" Juvia slapped his chest, her face turning beet-red. She heard a chuckle vibrate through his chest, and, sliding her hands around his neck, decided she liked it.

"Alright, alright. The point is, they may think I'm a perv or something, but you're my girlfriend, I love you, and I promise I would never take you for granted."

Juvia still hadn't gotten completely past her stuttering. "G- Gray-sama, you, um, what... What did you just say?"

Gray chuckled again and pulled away just enough to slip a finger under her chin and draw her eyes to his, now wide and innocent in a way he had never seen before, in a way that melted his heart. 

"You heard me, dummy. I love you."

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's no where near perfect, but I've shipped these two since the beginning of time, and I really wanted to start writing fanfiction. This is my first fanfic ever, so I welcome all constructive criticism.  
> Thanks ^-^


End file.
